


Freedom

by KyeAbove



Series: The Reinforcement Of Agony AU [73]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Injury, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 11:02:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14747609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyeAbove/pseuds/KyeAbove
Summary: Agony:HellA lonely soul. Just another victim.He kept waking up.He couldn't die.





	Freedom

~Unknown~

* * *

 

_**“We will be free."** _

Those words always echoed in his thoughts, bubbling above the voices, the masses. Clear as day, but said too long ago. It...they weren’t free. If anything, they’d become more trapped.

He was scared.

First chance he got, he tossed himself off a balcony, and he woke up.

After that he impaled himself on a broken pipe, pushing it clean through him. All that happened was that he had a pipe through his middle.

Slicing his throat with that pipe only worked for so long, and he woke up in a puddle of himself.

Ink.

Nothing but ink ran through him. He was made of ink, thanks to _that man_. He doubted there was much of him left as it once was. Inside or out. He hadn’t seen his face, being unable to find a mirror, but he guessed that he lost all his humanity long ago.

He kept trying to die. It didn’t matter how. He just wanted to die, and be _free._

Could he do more? Exist as more than a cycle of killing himself, over and over? It didn’t...he was meant to die. There was no reason that he should stop trying to die.

Self-loathing always mixed with self preservation. Self-loathing always won.

No one would be free, and while _others_ around _here_ talked about it, he knew nothing about that would ever change.


End file.
